Rearwardly tiltable vehicle hitch mounted support racks are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,822, 5,527,146 and 5,658,119. In addition, tiltable racks having a fixed rod positioned within a pivoting outer tube are known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,999. In the latter patent, the structure within the hollow tube is difficult to construct and costly to manufacture. In particular, in the '999 patent, the internal rod is fixedly connected by upper and lower crank links via pins to flanges mounted on the top and bottom portions of the rack while the external tube pivots rearwardly until pivoting is prevented by stop plate 70 as shown in FIG. 5 of the '999 patent.